Paris
by Occhi Marroni Dorati
Summary: What if Miles had come to see Tristan after Maya told him that Tristan liked him? Triles. Oneshot. AU. Set during season 13A. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**Paris**

* * *

><p>After Maya told Miles that Tristan liked him, the blond quickly ran to the room that he shared with the boys and hid behind the curtain that he set up on his bed earlier that week. Tristan wanted to cry, feeling betrayed by Maya, but he just couldn't at that moment even when he wanted to. He heard someone enter the room and at first he thought it was going to be Maya. What he didn't expect next was to hear Miles talk to him.<p>

"Hey, are you alright?" Miles asked from the other side of the curtain.

"No," Tristan said truthfully. Then, Miles pushed the curtain back and the two stared at each other before Miles crawled into the bed with Tristan. "What ar-" he began to ask.

"I actually liked that kiss Tristan," the rich boy interrupted him. "And... I kind of want to do it again." Tristan was shocked. Was this a dream?

"Go ahead," Tristan replied. Miles leaned in slowly, seeming to hesitate a bit, before pressing his lips to Tristan's. The kiss deepened and Miles rolled on top of Tristan. Tristan's arms were wrapped around Miles neck until a noise interrupted them.

"Tristan, are you in there?" they heard Maya say from the other side of the curtain. The two pulled away from each other, Miles getting off of Tristan. He put his index finger up to his lips, letting Tristan know not to say anything about him.

"Maya go away," Tristan replied.

"I just wanted to-" Maya began.

"Maya," he repeated. "I said go away. I'm fine." They heard Maya mumble 'okay' before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. "About time." Tristan said before turning his head to kiss Miles again. Miles gladly kissed back as his hand slid down Tristan's torso and stopped at the button of his jeans. The blond pulled away from the kiss, looking at Miles. "What are you doing?"

"Experimenting," Miles replied. "Is that alright with you?"

"Sure," Tristan smiled at the other boy. "Let me help you with that." He unbuttoned his pants and Miles smiled back at him. Their lips attached for the third time and Tristan could feel Miles' hand slip into his boxers. Miles wrapped his hand around Tristan's length and began to stroke him slowly. Tristan let out a gasp into their kiss. He pushed his jeans down slightly to release his dick for easier access. Miles continued to pull at Tristan's erection causing pre-cum to leak from his cock. His hand slid up Tristan's cock, rubbing the tip with his thumb. Tristan moaned again into the kiss, thrusting his hips up into Miles' hand. Tristan blindly reached for the rich boy's pants to unbutton them. The blond boy pulled down Miles jeans enough for his dick to pop out. He then pulled away from the kiss to spit onto his hand and began to stroke Miles' cock. Tristan did it swiftly, his hand twisting around the erection as his hand moved up and down the length.

"Oh fuck," Miles gasped, thrusting his hips. "Tris, please don't stop." Their hands continued to slid over each other's cocks, both of the boys moaning as they did. Tristan began to move his hand quicker on Miles' erection and the brunet copied the other boy's movements. Miles closed his eyes and his mouth hung open. The blond boy knew that Miles was about to reach his climax because Tristan could feel the familiar tightening in his own gut. The two orgasmed at the same time dripping onto each other's hands, letting out loud moans as came. Breathing heavily, they both laid down on Tristan's pillow, looking at each other.

"So how was it?" Tristan questioned, as he pulled his jeans back up.

"Well, I did like it," Miles admitted. He pulled his jeans up as well then looked at the substance on his fingers before bringing it to his lips to experimentally taste. Tristan watched him then giggled softly. Miles looked up at the boy. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," the blond said. "You're cute, that's all." Miles smiled at him before kissing Tristan yet again. "Now if you don't mind," Tristan continued. "I'm actually quite tired now so I think I'm going to go to sleep."

"Alright," Miles replied, getting up. "Maybe we can do this again sometime."

"Yeah," Tristan agreed. The rich boy smiled at him before getting out of the bed and leaving the room. Tristan turned on his side, smiling to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my third Triles smut in a row oh my god I cannot be stopped. Usually I have different fics in between but nah I just keep writing for Triles. I'm going thru a Triles withdrawal! So yeah, this is probably one of the shortest smuts I have ever wrote, which is funny because the last one I wrote was the longest ahaha. Anyways, it wasn't meant to be that long just enough to get the point across I guess idk. It wasn't much anyways. I'll probably write at least one more Triles smut this month before Degrassi starts so look out for that!**


End file.
